Solar Eclipse
by Beamqueen40
Summary: Edward's POV of Eclipse throughout the story. Has some added storied here and there, mainly of him and Rosalie in there fueds. Hope you enjoy it.


_This is Eclipse in Edward's point of view. This is really just for my entrainment, but if you want to you can read along. I am not plagiarizing, I got permission. If you have any tips on how to improve please tell me and comment. This is all just made up of the beginning of Eclipse, so none if really form the book, but chapter 2 will be. Update will be in a few days, I promise._

Chapter 1

The Feud

"Rosalie", I I growled once again. Couldn't we go one day with out us arguing over Bella? Right now, I could take that as a no. She was always finding something she didn't like, if that was hard. She would complain that Bella was a danger to us, she is just a normal human why haven't I killed her yet, and worst of all, why did I love her. Rosalie just couldn't understand, not so much me, but Bella. Why Bella would give up her whole life, just for me. Frankly, I couldn't understand either. She was ready for eternal damnation, just for me. When I thought that, my heart would've fluttered, if it wasn't frozen over. My human emotions were stronger now, then they have ever been. Except for my human life of course.

_Why do you want your, precious Bella, to go to college anyway. So she can just kill innocent people through her thirst?_

This fight wasn't going to end pleasantly, I knew that already. "Rose, I don't want her to miss any human experiences."

_Well she it won't be a human experience if she's not human_, she practically screamed to me in her head.

"Well, that's the point. I am going to try to keep her human. If she likes college then maybe she will stay mortal for awhile longer." I sort of said it in a way that made me sound pathetic. No more like desperate, like I was begging Rose to drop the subject. No, I will win this fight, once again. "Rose, I got to go, okay. I'm running late anyway."

_Oh you poor thing_, "What, you're running late to go see your wonderful mortal?"

It was the first thing she had said aloud through this whole fight. Though these words hurt me the most of them all.

"Go see your pathetic Bella, who needs you to survive through the day. Why couldn't you let the van, the rapists, or even James kill her?" _It would be so much easier for us. Even though dealing with those scum bags was pretty fun._

The memory flashed back of Rosalie dressed as a stripper, going into Port Angeles. She still, over all this time, never forgave the men in her previous life, for stealing her womanhood and killing her. Well, I couldn't say killing her, more of robbing her of life. To send her to this dark horrible world of ours. How Bella could want his, I have no idea. I really wish she would just live a long happy life with me, but as she noted, that's out of the question.

But that was it, she could say Bella wasn't pretty, though I begged to differ. She could say that I was stupid to stay with her, but she will not wish death onto her. I let out a growl that grew from deep in my chest. I growled at her, "Don't you ever wish death upon Bella. Say whatever you want, but that."

_Fine, I am just saying the truth_. She said in a little teasing tone that aggravated me, oh, so much. Maybe, she was telling the truth, some of my family probably think that. Jasper would have it easier without her here, Rosalie could stop fighting with me so much, and I wouldn't feel the urge to ki…No, I couldn't finish that sentence. Being away from her, her heartbeat, her smell, was unbearable. I couldn't, wouldn't live like that ever again until eternity ended.

I snapped back answering her thoughts, "Can't you stop being self absorbent for one moment, and care about others. Think what would happen if Bella was gone. What would it do to me. Imagine how Esme would feel seeing me like that along with the others." I knew this would get to her too, "What would Emmet feel if he couldn't see Bella trip just one more time?" I knew she would beg to differ, but I wouldn't give her the chance to start again. So calmly I said her, "Please stop insulting Bella, it's her choice to choose. Now I have to leave." Finally the feud was over, at least on my watch. "Sh- where did I put those college applications?" I muttered quietly to myself.

I was trying to get Bella into as many colleges as I could, so she would have a choice to choose from. I hated making her force her into anything she didn't want. I would pay for all her college tuition, even though she forbids it, I will do it anyway.

I finally found them about seconds later. Rosalie held them out to me coldly, while I snatched them from her with anger. As I ran out of the house and slammed the door to my Volvo, I heard her mutter something. It sounded like she said, "Over her dead body, oh wait that won't be so long after all."

And with that, I sped away down our winding road, hurrying to get to Bella, my love.


End file.
